


Einfach Liebe

by DerThies



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerThies/pseuds/DerThies
Summary: Vier Mundwinkel schnallten nach oben und das einsetzende Funkeln in Thiels Augen nahm ihn vollkommen ein. Wie ein Zauber. Thiel hatte ihn verzaubert. Mit seinem Wesen. Mit seinem Aussehen. Mit seinem ganzen Sein.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	Einfach Liebe

Warmer Atem löste einen wohligen Schauer auf seinem Körper aus. Boerne spürte jedes noch so kleinste Nackenhärchen sich aufstellen. Endorphine machten sein Glücksgefühl perfekt. Er war verliebt, nicht erst seit gestern. Schon lange. Der Mann der dafür verantwortlich war lag hinter ihm. Fingerspitzen streichelten seinen Bauch und er fühlte sich geborgen wie nie. Unausgesprochen waren die Gefühle, aber Boerne war sich sicher, dass Thiel es auch _so_ wusste.

„Guten Morgen.“ Als Begleitung folgte ein Kuss in seinen Nacken was nun auch die Schmetterlinge weckte.

„Guten Morgen Frank.“

Thiels Finger waren nicht drängend, nicht aufdringlich, nicht auf Sex aus. Boerne erkannte den Unterschied. Es war nur eine Zärtlichkeit die sein Nachbar ihm da ganz ohne Motive zukommen ließ. Sex hatten sie schließlich in den letzten Wochen häufig genug gehabt.  


„Geht’s dir gut?“ Boerne ging es gut. Besser als jemals zuvor. Er drehte sich in Thiels Umarmung und schmiegte seinen nackten Körper an den anderen. „Exzellent.“   
Vier Mundwinkel schnallten nach oben und das einsetzende Funkeln in Thiels Augen nahm ihn vollkommen ein. Wie ein Zauber. Thiel hatte ihn verzaubert. Mit seinem Wesen. Mit seinem Aussehen. Mit seinem ganzen Sein.

„Ja, mir auch.“ Es wurde wenig gesagt und doch war so vieles zwischen den Zeilen ausgesprochen worden. Ein Kuss landete auf seiner Stirn, begleitet von einer warmen Hand an seiner Wange die ihn einlullte. Plötzlich war es Aufregung die er wahrnahm. Seine eigene und Thiels. Angenehme Aufregung, ein erster Vorbote.

„Du Boerne, ich.“ Thiel brach ab. Eine zarte Röte färbte seine Haut. Boerne war sich nun sicherer denn je, dass diese drei Worte eine ähnliche Bedeutung hatten als die anderen drei Worte. Vielleicht bedeuten sie kein ' _Ich liebe dich_ ' doch ein ' _Ich hab mich in dich verliebt_ ' versteckte sich ganz gewiss dahinter.

„Ich mich auch. In dich.“ Boerne spürte wie seine Wangen zu glühen begannen. Wie sein Herz pochte und seine Augen feucht wurden. Thiels Hand griff nach seiner. Führte sie zu seinem Mund. Ein kleiner Kuss gab ihm die Bestätigung. Er hatte alles richtig verstanden.

„Du bist schön!“

Boernes Augen schlossen sich. Aus Verlegenheit. Aus Freude. Eine Momentaufnahme. Weiche Lippen küssten das rechte Lied, danach das Linke. Er fühlte sich Ohnmächtig. Ohnmächtig vor Glück, vor Liebe, vor Sehnsucht. Sein Gehirn drängte ihn dazu Worte zu formulieren. Weitere Worte. Erklärungen. Für Thiel, für sich selbst. Weiche Lippen hinderten ihn daran. Bartstoppel kitzelten ihn. Ein Daumen streichelte seine Wange. Als er das nächste Mal seine Augen öffnete war es Thiel der ein verräterisches Glänzen in den Augen hatte.

„Wir haben es geschafft oder?“„Ja. Endlich.“   
Stirn an Stirn, Nasenspitze an Nasenspitze und zwei Münder die lächelten. Mehr brauchte es nicht.  


Die Liebe fragt nicht nach dem Warum. Sie ist da wenn der richtige Moment gekommen ist. Ihr Moment ist jetzt. Zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort. Zwei Herzen die von nun an im selben Takt schlagen. Zwei Seelen die sich vereinen. Vier Hände die sich greifen und zwei Lippenpaare die ihre Liebe stummen Weges auf Ewig besiegeln.


End file.
